


Sweep me off of my feet

by Queentacosaurus101



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Music, Multi, Music Prompts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queentacosaurus101/pseuds/Queentacosaurus101
Summary: Music used to light up the dreary halls of Button Manor and the dull silence that arrived in its place was thankfully broken by the arrival of Alison and Mike.[A collection of one-shots that explores the ups and downs of The Button Residence, both past and present, through music.]





	1. Into the Groove (Madonna)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a way for me to express my love for Ghosts without delving in to an actual fic (yet) while I'm writing my other ones. Requests are greatly appreciated whether it's a song or situation or a character! I hope you enjoy this one-shot series with me!
> 
> For this chapter, there is a song recommendation. It can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4M0b7wcKjJo
> 
> It starts at : "I'll tell them to change it." Alison said quickly before running in to the house ((I marked it with asterisks * ))

Mike sighed as he stared at the mass amounts of cobwebs and grime decimating the surface of the once majestic Button Manor windows. There was also the floor that desperately needed a vigorous cleaning, coated in so much dust that it was practically the house’s foundations. Now that he thought about it, the flora at Button Manor was running amok, scampering up the outside and over spilling in what was formerly considered a grand garden by most. He was regretting taking on the task of refurbishing the timeworn house and not for the first time either. He was especially regretting not taking Alison up on her offer to go to the local supermarket with her. Instead of having a leisurely peruse through the frozen peas, Mike was attempting to scrub the Button Manor House and make it look less… 

Well, dilapidated. (Mike had learnt that from his Word of the Day calendar and he felt immensely proud of himself for using it.)

That and the Ghosts were lurking somewhere, where he couldn't see them and most likely stirring up trouble. All in all, while there was much to admire about the house, it still had heaps to go before Mike and Alison were satisfied. He supposed that's why he had stayed behind. It'd be nice for Alison anyway, like a break from everything that had happened.

Mike plunged his sponge in to the soapy water within the bucket and tried starting. He had barely swiped off enough dirt when the lights began flickering rapidly, trying to get his attention. Mike frowned. "Robin...?" He asked slowly, hoping it was the right name.

The lights flickered again. Mike gave another sigh. As he dropped his sponge in the water, his laptop began to play music, making Mike turn in surprise. He gulped, wiping his damp hands on his jeans as he hurried over to where it was perched on a makeshift stand of tattered books. He bit back a chuckle as he looked at the song playing.

"Like a Virgin isn't scary." He told the Ghosts as he figured out what they were (hopefully) attempting to do. He whistled along a little before adding "It's not even my favourite Madonna song."

After a minute or so, the song abruptly cut off. He saw the keys typing away as furiously as they could.

What

Is 

It

Then?

Mike snorted. "I'll show you."

* * *

Alison pulled up to the house and fought back a string of curses as she saw an irate Fanny storming towards the car. Bracing herself, Alison sighed before swinging open the door.

"It's absolutely outrageous! Listening to that sort of tripe in _my_ house." Fanny shrieked the second she saw Alison.

"Hello to you too." Alison grumbled under her breath.

"A lady doesn't mumble." Fanny chastised.

"Right, sorry. What's the problem?"

Fanny started her shouting again. "Mike and the others were listening to a song - though I hesitate to call it that- about virginity and being... 'touched for the very first time'."

Alison disguised her bark of laughter as a cough. "Oh, Madonna." She said, trying to seem serious. She grabbed as many bags as she could from the car, hoping the elderly ghost couldn't see her shoulders shaking with concealed giggles. 

"Yes... Madonna." Fanny sniffed gravely.

*"I'll tell them to change it." Alison said quickly before running in to the house.*

She laughed quietly to herself before she could hear a different song echoing through out the house, accompanied by creaks and Mike's warbling. "Mike?" She called out, dumping the shopping on the kitchen table.

"He's busy dancing upstairs. It's good fun, actually!" Kitty squealed, materialising at Allison's side.

Alison nodded, used to the Ghosts appearing at random by now. "Thanks Kitty."

"You must come and see, quickly! Quickly!" Kitty insisted.

Alison rolled her eyes good-naturedly before scampering after the lively ghost, who was gradually humming along to the music the closer they got to it.

In the second room on the landing, she could see Mike using the bone-dry scrubbing brush as a makeshift microphone, swaying his hips along to the sound of Madonna's voice. Pat was doing some sort of shuffle alongside him, mouthing the lyrics. Julian was roaring with wheezing laughter, clutching where his stomach would have been when he was alive. The Captain seemed to be surveying them all (but mostly Mike), bobbing his head ever so slightly to the beat. A small smile kept twitching on to his face. 

Robin attempted what looked like the robot - only much clunkier and more reminiscent of the Whomping Willow from Harry Potter - as he grunted in time to Mike's singing.  Kitty now twirled around the room, harmonising with the other vocalists. Mary simply sat in the corner on a chair Alison hadn't noticed before, muttering about the devil's work while fighting the urge to tap her feet. Thomas sidestepped rather awkwardly but Alison had to give him credit for at least trying to get involved.

"Having fun?" Alison remarked from the doorway, smiling warmly.

Mike jumped a little in surprise before lobbing the scrubbing brush somewhere, narrowly missing Julian who cried out "Watch it!"

Mike grabbed Alison's hands, gently pulling her in to the room and serenading her. She laughed joining him, allowing herself to be spun and spinning him gracefully in return. His hands found her hips as she looped her own around his neck, leaning in to croon at him. Mike gave her a quick peck before Alison threw her head back in laughter as Kitty attempted to copy Robin, who had now moved on to jumping up and down wildly on the spot like someone would in a mosh pit. Julian had gotten up to dance too, teaching Pat some choreography he made up on the spot. 

Fanny came up the stairs and snorted, hiding a smile as she moved on to the upstairs library,leaving them to it. 


	2. Photograph (Ed Sheeran)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm pleasantly surprised by the positive responses so far for this one shot series. I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> There's another song recommendation for this chapter. Here it is! : https://youtu.be/SlbfAYvA_gI
> 
> You can just play it straight away 😁

Hauling the heavy box from the car was no easy job but Alison managed it. Huffing, she placed the box on the ground before crouching over it to discover its contents. Frames of various shapes and sizes housed images of Alison and Mike, reducing in age with the more delving she did.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed with a laugh, wiping some dust off of a photograph with the toddler version of her husband grinning up at the camera. His body was covered in multicoloured paints, splattered like a masterpiece by Pollock, and ruining his adorable blue dungarees with the bees stitched on to the pockets. Alison hadn't realised they'd packed that one when they left their flat for the Button Manor. It was a nice surprise.

Another photo she discovered showed Alison in her teenage years, making her groan while also giggling a little at the fact she had ever thought _those_ bangs had been a good idea. _Christ_. Her outfit was slightly better but definitely dated by today's standards. A classic emo look with a top with black and purple stripped sleeves and tight ( _really tight_ ) jeans ; completed by a purple studded belt, black fingerless gloves and intensely black eyeliner.

"God, how old is that?" Alison muttered to herself, setting it aside in order to pull out the albums buried underneath the multitude of frames.

She felt a something swell warmly in her chest as she felt the edges of her childhood, told in pictures within a yellow book, the shade of which reminded her of the buttercups she would used to pick as a young girl. It was engraved with the words 'ALISON' in a loopy font and her birthday underneath, decorated with flowers such as daisies and daffodils.

She flicked through the pages rapidly, but taking great care as she did so.

A baby bundled up in knitted blankets and sleeping soundly in her crib.

A young girl with pigtails wearing an orange anorak and spotty wellies, proudly smiling at her snowdog.

A young girl with a bob missing her front two teeth on school photo day. Her white polo top was slightly creased and her blue cardigan's buttons done up incorrectly. At least her matching hairband looked good in her windswept locks.

A cake with thirteen candles and a girl hugging her new copy of the third season of F.R.I.E.N.D.S tightly to her chest. Her smile was emphasised by the bright glimmer in her eyes.

"What's that?" A voice grunted beside Alison, transporting her away from memory lane.

"Robin! You scared me." She cried, pretending to smack the ghost with the album in her hand. The ghost in question snickered, dodging for effect.

"What's that?" The caveman repeated, pointing to the album.

"A photo album. You put photos in them to remember what you, or your family were like. It's like a memory but in physical form except they don't move." Alison clarified, smoothing down a crease on one of the edges of the pages. Her childhood cat stared back at her, frozen mid-purr.

"This you?" Robin then asked, gesturing to the girl in the photographs.

Alison nodded. "Yeah. Ha, look!" She tapped an image of a fallen ice cream and her younger self looking as if she were going to challenge the devine fates themselves, face dark with a glare and sticky what looked like Rocky Road.

"Who's that?"

Alison went quiet, noticing the man Robin was peering at. The man's eyes (a calming grey) gleamed kindly and his hand was suspended in a wave from an old deckchair. His sandles were becoming submerged in the sand around him, leaving the rest of his body behind. "That's my grandad. He's..." She took a breath, voice trembling faintly.

Robin understood, patting her hand sympathetically. He turned their attention towards another album, cream in colour and engraved with 'WEDDING' on the side in silver. "We see this one?"

Alison grinned, flipping instantly to her and Mike being covered in confetti as her veil billowed in the wind. Their smiles remained immortalised, cheerful and at their brightest.


End file.
